


The Black house

by Fandoms4life



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And maybe a death, But reader will make sure he stops, Dr.Slug will be an asshole, F/M, Reader doesn't know they have SPD, Reader has SPD, Reader-Insert, maybe..., there might be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms4life/pseuds/Fandoms4life
Summary: You've lost your home, job and your family want nothing to do with you your left with nothing. However, when something strange happens it changes everything for you. Let's just hope for the better...WARNING:BAD LANGUAGE





	1. A new beginning

Your life is a mess. You've lost your job, home and your family want nothing to do with you. What ELSE can go wrong?? You walk the streets trying to find a job before your friend kicks you out. Then suddenly a flyer hits you in the face. _"Huh? What's This?"_ you mentally exclaimed. You read it, **free room for rent including job.** You blink. _So this is what fate has planned for me_ , you thought. So you texted your friend and he/she told you to go for it. Well here we go! You grabbed a bus but you missed the stop after dosing off to sleep so you dragged yourself to the place. You arrived. _Hm looks nice. But wait... is that a top hat?_ Your eyes inspected your future home. You knocked on the door. Nothing. Then you saw a door bell. You rang it. Next thing you know your falling down a hole and landing in a seat before being strapped in. Your anxiety kicked in. Panic was the only thing you think off doing until a noise was heard from behind you. It sounded like... growling?? Now you were really panicking. Suddenly two hands were on your shoulder and you were swung around. "Why hello missy." Said the mysterious... well... thing. "Wh-who are you?? Wh-where am I?? What are you??" You shrieked. "My my so many questions... You are a curious one, aren't you?" It said holding your chin with it's gloved thumb and finger. "Well dear. I am the nefarious Black hat." Black hat bowed his grin showing his green sharp teeth. _Wait... Black hat?? Oh no nonononono._ You mentally shrieked. You've heard of him on the news. A villain of skills and a killer if he felt like it. "Wh-what are you going to do to me??" Your expression worried. "Hmmm. What to do. What to do." He whispered. You start to black out. You have no idea why. Black hat turns to face you. You open your eyes. They're black and a manic expression was sewn onto your face. **"Oh. Has my little pet found me another victim?"** You cackle teeth sharp like they could kill at an instant. "The hell? What is this??" Black hat shouts. **"Oh? Your not a victim? Oh how sad. It would be nice to kill an eldrich. Well I guess I could kill you any ways."** You smile. The straps break. You start to walk up to him. But then you freeze. **"What no! Not yet!"** You black out again. Black hat snaps out of fear. " WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?? DR FLUG! RESEARCH THIS PERSON IMMEDIATELY!!!"

~~~~

Your eyes start to open. You groan. "What happened? Was this a dream?" You try to recover your memories. You were looking for a job, you get kidnapped, you... Wait KIDNAPPED?? You look around. Your not at home. You hear mumbling. Why did this happen to me?? You moan.

~Black hat's view~

"Dr flug. Have you found the answer?" He asked the shaking man. "Y-yes sir!" He sqeaked. "Then what is this thing??" Black hat's patience was growing thin. "W-w-well sir. They have a rare c-condition of split personality. It normally happens wh-when she is angry, sad or her anxiety pitches in." "In English flug!" Black hat growled. "Oh ummm. They change into that thing you saw when they are scared. And they change back when they're sleepy."

"Hmmm. I have an idea..."

You start to look around but suddenly a gas comes out of a vent and you fall asleep. You wake up with your head throbbing. "Ow! Why??" You groaned. "Oh SHUT IT! If you weren't so fucking interesting I would have killed you long ago so be grateful." _Wait that voice!_ You turned to see Black hat sitting behind a desk. You were sitting in front of him and you weren't tied up. "What's stopping me from running right now?" You asked. "Nothing really." You were about to run for your life when. "If you dare get out off that seat I won't hesitate to kill you." You froze. "Good." He sighed, "Now where were we? Oh yes, I have a proposal for you." You paused, "What is It?" "I found this in your pocket." He took out the flyer that brought you into this mess. "If you are willing, you can stay here I will give you money, food, a room and company." You were about to reply when he cut you off. "If you say no... I will have to kill you." "WHY??" You screamed. "Because, you've seen to much. All eyewitnesses must be killed unless they're part of the black hat organisation."

Well shit.

"So I guess this is a deal." "D-deal" you choked on the words. "Good... Let's begin the tour shall we?"


	2. Meet the crew..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title speaks for itself...

He held out his hand and you cautiously took it. Then you were pulled up and he let go. You started to walk with him. "So may I ask what you name is dear?" You looked at him. "Y-Y/N. My name is Y/N." You said shyly. "Y/N. What a beautiful name." He smiled. You blush. "Listen, Y/N as your boss, you must do what I say IMMEDIATELY." His face was very serious, you decided not to ask what would happen if you didn't. "Yes, sir" you said. "Good. Now let's introduce you to the rest of the organisation."

"DR FLUG!!!" He shouted which made you jump at the sudden loud noise. A man ran out a room and scampered up to him. "Y-yes sir?" He squeaked. Black hat motioned you to walk a step further. You did as told. "This is Y/N she will be your assistant."

"Oh... um... ok." He whispered. Black hat rolled his eyes. "Y/N This is Dr flug, the scientist and inventor of my weapons. You will help him get objects he needs and equipment too." You looked at him. "Ok. I will do my best." You said sarcastically. Black hat glared at you. "I-I mean yes! I'll help you." You quickly said. "Well, you can talk later." He sighed and carried on walking. "Now I suggest you watch out my next employee is quite surprising." He whispered. "What?" You were so confused. Then all of a sudden something collapsed on you. "OW! Again??" You shrieked. The weight got off you. "Oops! My bad. I was supposed to fall in front of you." It said. "Dementia! That's not how you treat your new colleague." She turned too you and moved so close that you were touching noses. "Oooooooo. A new buddy!" She screamed. "Nice to meet ya!" She shook your hand so rapidly that you were still vibrating when she stopped. "N-nice to meet you too. I-I'm Y/N"

 "Well Y/N, I'll call you (nickname)."

"Ok! Can I call you dem?"

"Sure!"

"ARE YOU TWO DONE??" Black hat shouted annoyed. "O-oh yeah the tour." He sighed and walked away. You ran up to him. You looked back to see if Dementia was there. You were surprised to see her crawling away... on the ceiling. "Remember this. I am your boss and these are your work colleagues. NOT your friends." He said sternly. You gulped. You didn't answer. "Good." He calmed down. He walked up to the end of a corridor and opened the door. You walked in. There was another room. You opened the door. It was dark. Suddenly a figure zoomed behind you. You gasped and looked behind you. Nothing was there. You walked backwards. You hit something. It was soft. You slowly turn around. To big eyes were staring at you. You screamed. A light turned on and the shadow turned out to be a big blue adorable care bear. "Awwwwww~" you cooed. It looked happy about that. "Aroo?" It said its hand in front of him. "I could just HUG you!" You purred. It seemed happy about that jumping up and down. "Y-you do want a hug?" You asked. "AROO!!" It nodded. You put your arms around him. Hmm... so soft and warm, you thought as you started to fall asleep. Someone cleared their throat and it woke you up. You were face to face with Black hat. "S-sir how long have you BEEN here???" You shrieked. "Ages. I saw everything." He laughed. That meant he saw you scream and fall asleep. You looked at him. "You know it's rude to stare." He turned around and glared at you. _Wait I was staring??_ , you quickly turned your head opposite his face embarrassed. He rolled his eyes. "This is 5.0.5, a project gone WRONG by Dr flug. Although, he is now our cleaner here. So i wont kill him." He said, "for now..."

You turned around and glared but he was gone. 5.0.5 scampered away too. Then you heard a noise. "Y/N go to your room and make yourself comfy." Black was talking through the speaker, "It's just on your left." You sighed. You got to your room. It was... decent but plain. There was a bed, a little desk and a wardrobe. "I guess it's ok..." you mumbled to yourself. You threw yourself on the bed. Then you felt something fall down your face. It was your tears. You're crying. You wrapped your arms around yourself hugging tightly and sobbed yourself to sleep. You woke up the next day on a soggy pillow. Your eyes stung. They were red and painful. You then remembered the fact that you cried yourself to sleep. You dragged yourself to the shower and wiped the sleep from your eyes. Although... you felt as if you were being watched. You got out the shower and put on your work clothes, a sweater which was slightly tight around your chest and butt but still fits and jeans. You thought to yourself that maybe he purposely gave you a tight outfit because it looked "hot", you told yourself he probably didn't and its just a coincidence just so you can keep your sanity. You heard a knock on your door. You opened it. Black hat was standing in front of you. He looked you up and down and smiled, "Good you found your work clothes." You just looked at him tiredly and faked a smile. He looked displeased at your actions. "Come on..." He sighed, "You have work to do..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that you'd have to wait until a week for another chapter... Eh?
> 
> Well... SURPRISE!!!
> 
> Two chapters!!


	3. Well that was fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.

You followed behind him curious of what tasks he was going to give you. Sadly, your mind wasn't giving you the most positive of thoughts...

_What if he makes me his lab rat??_

 "Y/n...?"

_What he makes me do a task that might kill me??_

 "Y/n."

_WHAT IF HE-_

 "Y/N ARE YOU DEAF??" Black hat shouted making you snap out of your thoughts. "Oh I'm sorry... Did you say something sir?" You asked. "If you think that I'm going to send you on a mission or task that would seriously injure you or kill you, you are definitely wrong." He said as he continued to walk.

_Wh-what?? How did he-_

"I can read your thoughts. I enjoyed hearing you panic and scream mentally. It was rather amusing... " He chuckled. _Wow you really are the jerk i thought you'd be..._ "If you really think that about me I'd gladly tear you limb from limb..." He growled. You decided to not say or think anything after that. "Good." He calmly sighed, "Now, Dr. Flug needs your help." 

It was not long after that Black hat had stopped you. The door was closed and the sound of screaming and glass shattering wasn't very encouraging. You started to panic and freak out until... You froze. The world was going black around you and you fell to the ground. "Well isn't this JUST GREAT!!!" Black hat groaned. **"Hello eldrich. Did you miss me?"** You said that manic look in your eyes again. "Whatever. Just remember that i can gouge your eyes out." He snarled, "There's a lot of mutated bugs that are destroying the lab and i need you to kill them."

**" With pleasure... "**

(I'm going to save you the gross details on how the reader killed them all. Unless you want me to tell you. Then say in the comments.)

Black hat watched with interest as you kill the bugs, one by one, and although he would never admit it he was... Impressed. You walked out the room with a smug look on your face. **"There you go, every single bug... Dead."** You said. "Good you can go now. Your too annoying to stay." He hissed. **"Feeling is mutual."** You retorted. Before Black hat could say anything else you were already back to normal. "Wh-what... Happened...?" You asked feeling a bit exhausted. But Black hat was gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's chapter 3 for you guys!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Tidy up time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr.Flug needs some help.  
> And it's not just the mess in the lab...

You looked around to see if you could find Black hat hiding somewhere in the shadows but he was nowhere to be found. Then your attention was turned to the lab hearing a glass break and Dr. Flug muttering to himself nervously. You stepped into the lab.

It was a mess! Broken glass and things were everywhere... Blood that was definitely not human was splattered across the room... And Dr Flug looked very traumatised. You walk up to him and tap his shoulder. He jumps and turns to look at you. "DANG IT DEM- oh... H-hey Y/N..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. He clears his throat, "Um, Sorry about that... heh."  
"It's fine... I thought you heard me walk in so..." You said trailing off as you look at the mess the lab was in. "Umm...What...happened here...?" You asked. Dr Flug tensed up. He wanted to tell you that you fainted and turned into a blood thirsty monster but... Black hat had told him not to... and unless he wants to be fired...

  
_**literally.**_

  
He will listen to his orders. "W-well...Umm. There was... an attack! Yeah...and they knocked you unconscious so... Dementia killed them..." He lied. You looked at him in disbelief. He started to sweat. "Mmm... ok..." you replied, "Well anyways... need any help?"  
He looked surprised. "What?" You asked comfused. "O-oh it's just that I don't normally get help..." he said quietly chuckling to himself.

  
"Well I'm here so..." you picked up a mop, "I'll help ya. After all... there is a lot of stuff to do."  
Dr. Flug looked around the lab then at you. You couldn't telll if he was smiling under his bag. "Thanks Y/N..."  
You started sweeping up the broken glass and wiping the blood off the floor. You noticed Dr. Flug looking at you a couple of times, but when you turned to face him he looked away. You shrugged it off and continued cleaning. Although, it was starting to bother you. You did what you always do when your being stared at. You said, " Take a picture, it'll last longer."  
He suddenly got embarrassed and turned away muttering apologies. You looked at him comfused. It looked like he was having a argument with himself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> School is busy!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've written on here! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Leave kudos!


End file.
